ABC's of Love
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: Random snapshots of the love between Tim and Eric. [Prompt Challenge Number: 03] Each drabble is based on a word that starts with a different letter of the alphabet.
1. A is for Animal

**Title:** ABCs of Love  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Tim Speedle/Eric Delko  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** None unless mentioned.  
**Genre:** General, romance  
**Spoilers:** If some, they will be mention in the appropriate drabble.  
**Word Count:** Each drabble are 150 words in length.  
**Challenge Fic:** #12  
**Challenge Word:** #03 – Love  
**Summary:** Random snapshots of the love between Tim and Eric.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own " CSI: Miami" or anything related to it. So don't sue me please!!!! I'm already poor as it is. Don't need a lawsuit to put me out on the street.  
**Note #1:** Each drabble is based on a word that starts with a different letter of the alphabet.  
**Note #2:** They have nothing to do with each other, they just random snapshots.  
**Note #3:** And if you haven't realized this yet, they focus on the slash relationship of Tim Speedle and Eric Delko.

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Animals**

A is for Animals

* * *

Eric glared at his lover after he sneezed again. "I hate you."

Tim laughed lightly in return, "But Eric, I swear it's not my fault."

Eric raised his eyebrows in response before sneezing once more.

Tim gazed at the dog that was beside Eric; the animal was laying on its back hoping for a belly rub from him, who scowled at it in return. "Really, it's not my fault. The dog followed me home."

Eric pinched his eyebrows as he sighed in exasperation. Then he sneezed for a good six times before he glanced down at the dog who was barking while it wagged its tail excitedly.

"We're not keeping him!"

Tim couldn't help but laugh at the scene, "But Eric, just look at the dog." He pointed at the dog that had stopped barking but continued to wag its tail, "He's just so cute!"

Eric just sneezed in response.

**FIN.**


	2. B is for Bottle

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Bottle**

B is for Bottle

* * *

Eric hates reality.

To him it's harsh and cruel. Reality deprived him of the thing he loved most. Reality is like knowing that he has to wake up each day alone, knowing that his heart has to shatter with each new day.

But Eric loves the bottle.

He loves to drink himself silly. It's his little scapegoat. When he's drunk, he's delusional which means he's not alone, he's not sad. He has back what he lost.

Drinking helps him slip away from the harsh world he's forced to live in. It helps him find peace, helps him imagine things that aren't there.

Reality is a wake up call to what he doesn't have anymore; it's his misery, his agony. Drinking is his excuse - his freedom. He knows in reality Tim won't be coming back. But when he's drinking, he can at least see him once again in his hallucinations.

**FIN.**


	3. C is for Chocolate

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Chocolate**

C is for Chocolate

* * *

Tim watches Eric. 

Eric doesn't seem to know, but it's something Tim tends to do a lot and today was a real treat.

If you could have asked anyone what Eric's weakness was, no one would have guessed that it was something simple - chocolate.

Eric's eyes would drift closed as he lifted it to his mouth. His lips would pucker out as it neared, his tongue would dart out to slowly lick it. Eric savored the chocolate as if he was in ecstasy, sighing softly with joy.

Just watching the absolute bliss upon Eric's face made him ache with deep desire; he craved with a need to feel that same simple bliss along with Eric.

Tim would never admit that he enjoyed watching him – it was his dirty little secret. Nor would he admit that he was the one that left the piece of chocolate in the first place.

**FIN.**


	4. D is for Dressup

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Dress-up**

D is for Dress-up

* * *

Eric was furious. 

_I can't believe I agreed to do this. This is simply ridiculous. I should have just said no._

Eric was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed his cue. He stumbled across the room towards Tim; they both looked like fools, but Tim was the lucky one - at least he wasn't forced to wear a dress.

_Tim will pay for this, no wait Natalia and Horatio will pay for this. Why on earth did I agree to baby sit their kid?_

Tim pulled him closer as they danced. Tim was dressed up as Aladdin; he wore a pair of black slacks with a purple vest. He looked manly, in fact, he looked happy – as if he was having fun. Eric did not like when he was the only one miserable.

"Lighten up Princess Jasmine; it's just a little play."

Eric released a defeated sigh.

**FIN.**


	5. E is for Episode

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Episode**

E is for Episode _(Spoilers for No Man's Land and Man Down)_

* * *

Eric's eyelids slowly fluttered and opened; everything was bright and his eyes had to focus for a moment. He noticed that he was in a hospital and then the memories came back in rapid flashbacks – the gunshot, the intense pain in his head, Horatio's concerned face. 

A noise startled him and he gasped at what he saw.

"Speed."

Tim smiled softly, "Glad to see that you're awake, Eric."

Eric was doubtful; Tim was supposed to be dead, not alive. Was he dreaming? Was he dead? "Where are Horatio and Calleigh?" he questioned, "Or Natalia and Ryan?"

Tim just stared at him, confused. "H and Calleigh are waiting outside, but who're Natalia and Ryan?" Eric stiffened, he was speechless as Tim continued, "Are you sure you're alright?" Eric stared at Tim with a blank look.

"Maybe I should get a doctor."

Eric was numb; everything that he once knew had changed.

**FIN.**


	6. F is for Friends

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Friends**

F is for Friends

* * *

The corridors of the Crime Lab were full of people, on one end Tim was walking with Calleigh – they were talking; on the other was Eric, who was holding onto a batch of folders. They both were heading towards different destinations. 

As they were reaching one another, Tim reached a hand out and grabbed Eric's free one. The action was small and insignificant – a mere greeting between two friends; nothing more and nothing different.

"Hello Eric."

"Hey Tim…" he glanced beside Tim, "Calleigh."

It was just a simple handshake.

And as quickly it happened, it was gone and each had kept on walking as if nothing had happened. However, no one caught the way their eyes would light up for one another or how their grip tightened when their hands met.

They were meant to be friends and nothing more, but that did not mean they couldn't have a secret.

**FIN.**


	7. G is for Grieving

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Grieving**

G is for Grieving

* * *

Tim blinks back tears. His ex-wife had just died and even though they had separated a year ago - it still hurt to know that Calleigh was gone.

A shadow covers him and he looks up to see his lover standing over him - blocking his view of the floor before him. Even though he loves him with all his heart, he just wants to be alone. "Why are you here?"

Eric simply shrugs and sits down beside him, "I heard about what happened."

Tim lets out a long breath and turns his face away. "I see..." He pauses for a moment, "Then you know why I wish to be alone Eric." His voice quavers with emotion.

"You lost someone dear to you - you shouldn't be alone Tim."

"I..."

Eric smiles sadly and reaches for Tim's hand, "No one should grieve alone."

A soft squeeze is his only reply.

**FIN.**


	8. H is for Hurt

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Hurt**

H is for Hurt

* * *

She hadn't planned on walking in on them. It just happened.

It was late when she found them, both sound asleep. She had gone to the break room for something and saw them in a corner, both curled up on top of the sofa in the lounge area.

She knew she should wake them but something stopped her.

She didn't quite know what - maybe it's the way Tim's hand was resting on Eric's stomach that was inches away from Eric's own hand, as if they were about to clasp them together. Or maybe it was just the hint of a smile upon their lips.

She studied them as the scene hurt her; she wanted to run but she couldn't move – she was frozen where she stood.

There was only one thing Calleigh could think of as she stared at Eric's sleeping face.

_Why did Tim choose you over me?_  
**  
FIN.**


	9. I is for Internet

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love**

* * *

**Internet**

I is for Internet

* * *

Tim sighed, bored out of his mind. The case he was working on was becoming stressful and all he wanted was a break from it. Unfortunately, that seemed so far away; a ping sound came from his open laptop. 

He smiled.

**Hottie4Life: **Hi _-waves-_  
**Speedfanatic007:** Hey  
**Hottie4Life:** 'Sup? Miss you.  
**Speedfanatic007:** Ntm, bored. U?  
**Speedfanatic007:** Miss u 2.  
**Hottie4Life:** Counting down the time  
**Speedfanatic007:** I know the feeling…  
**Hottie4Life:** Lol! Wanna go out later?  
**Speedfanatic007: **Whatever. Just wanna be wit u.  
**Hottie4Life: **-_smiles_- See, you always make me happy!  
**Speedfanatic007: **Just happy? _-wink wink-_  
**Hottie4Life:** Tim! We're at work; get your mind out of the gutter!  
**Speedfanatic007:** -_pouts_- U no fun Delko.  
**Hottie4Life:** -_laughs_- Wait till we get home later!!  
**Speedfantaic007:** Promises, promises… xD  
**Hotie4Life:** Lol!

Tim continued to smile as he shook his head. Eric could always do that to him, even if it was via the internet.

**FIN.**


	10. J is for Journey

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Journey**

J is for Journey

* * *

Every inch of the hospital was bright and smelled of disinfectant. Lying upon an operating table, doctors used anesthetic on him so he would drift into darkness; they attempted to remove a bullet wound from his head.

And yet, he heard a familiar voice. _"Eric?"_

It took all his effort to open his eyes, "Tim?" He blinked confused, not sure how to react or respond.

_"Eric, I've come for you. It's time to go."_

"Go where?"

Tim simply smiled, _"To a new journey, with me."_ He stretched out his hand.

Eric reached out and clasped his hand and noticed how easy it was to stand. He glanced around and saw his damaged body left on the operating table – dead. He turned back to Tim, who embraced Eric tightly. _"It's a nice place, you know."_

Eric blinked in wonder, "Really?" And Tim nodded as he guided his love toward the light.

**FIN.**


	11. K is for Kiwis

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Kiwis**

K is for Kiwis

* * *

Tim likes kiwis.

Eric always wondered why but unfortunately, Tim would not tell him. But sometimes Eric thinks Tim cares about them more then people.

However, when Tim holds the fruit, he's smiling - content as he rotates it in his hand. He's not sarcastic, not detached from the world - he's actually happy. It's odd but amazing.

Sometimes, Tim catches Eric staring at the fruit as he tries to study it to understand, but Eric doesn't see a thing. It has a soft fuzzy texture to it; it can be sweet but tangy. To Eric, it's just a fruit, a simple fruit and nothing else.

Eric believes there must be a hidden story along with the fruit, something deeper and personal. He wants to ask, but doesn't. One day, he hopes, Tim would like him the way that he likes kiwis. Until then, nothing is more important than them.

**FIN.**


	12. L is for Loss

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Loss**

L is for Loss _(Spoilers for Lost Son)_

* * *

Eric waited until everyone at the cemetery had abandoned the area; he stood frozen as thoughts passed behind his eyes like shadows that haunted him. However, he was not alone.

He felt a hand clamp on his shoulder.

Horatio watched him with a thoughtful gaze as he spoke softly, "It's time." Eric pursed his lips as he nodded slowly.

Quietly, he moved forward then dropped to his knees, as if the weight of his agony was enough to drag him down. Eric swallowed hard, voice quavering as he spoke. "I miss you..."

A lone tear escaped his eyes as he touched his lips with his fingers before placing them over the headstone in silence.

Horatio stood soundlessly behind him, watching the scene in deep thought. It was a painful sight.

Delko struggled upward, his body felt weak and tired. He stared at the name carved upon the headstone.

"Goodbye, Speedle."

**FIN.**


	13. M is for Memories

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Memories**

M is for Memories

* * *

Eric remembers the first time Tim told him he loved him. It was awkward, amazing, and frightening. Tim had only said, "I love you" to scare him like nothing ever did. He ran away, as if his life depended on it.

At the time, it had seemed like a sensible reaction. And yet, it was strange. He had expected Tim to chase after him. But he never did.

So he did the next sensible reaction – he ignored Tim. At the end of the first week and with no contact, he started to feel concerned. By the second and still nothing, he started to rethink his feelings. By the third, he had finally got the nerve to call him.

Tim, being sarcastic as usual, questioned why he didn't call sooner. Eric realized that Tim was lucky that he had loved him back or else he would have hanged up on him.

**FIN.**


	14. N is for No

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**No**

N is for No

* * *

He was terribly tired; all he wanted was to sleep away into the next millennium if possible. Unfortunately, sudden warmth caressed his ear, tickling his subconscious as he tried to drift away to sleep. He pulled the pillow closer and tried to bury himself back into mindless sleep.

"Eric?"

With eyes still shut, he lifted a hand to swat away at the source of his problems, only to receive a soft kiss under his ear that burned hot in response. "Go away...Eric's not here." He mumbled. His mind screamed to sleep while his body started to think otherwise. And yet, knowing hands covered his body - touching, caressing, and massaging him into reality.

His body shivered and he knew he had lost the battle. Eyelids fluttered opened and he stared up at a smiling Tim, "You don't take no easily, don't you?"

Laughing, Tim replied with a single word.

"No."

**FIN.**


	15. O is for Oblivious

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love**

* * *

**Oblivious**

O is for Oblivious

* * *

Eric knew that this was his last option. It didn't matter how many hints he dropped or how uncomfortable either would feel – Tim had to know. He couldn't be that oblivious… could he?

As Tim walked by, Eric shouted out to him, "Tim!"

Tim snapped his head in his direction. "What…" He trailed off as Eric stormed right up to him with a determined look, "Eric?"

Eric sighed slowly, "After a couple observations, I've come to realize something." Tim blinked but listened, "You seem to misunderstand the words that I speak to you or looks I've tried to give you." "Um, what –"

Tim was stopped short when a pair of lips covered his own. A few seconds later Eric pulled back, curiously looking at him, "Well?"

"Eric, I – I – you like me?"

Eric eye twitches briefly, before he spun around, stomping away in frustration – leaving a confused Tim behind.

**FIN.  
**


	16. P is for Picture

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Picture**

P is for Picture

* * *

"So, who's that?"

Eric glanced down at the picture his friend, Natalia, had asked him about. He smiled faintly, "Oh that's Speed."

Natalia nodded while examining the photograph in closer detail, "He was someone close?"

Eric spoke casually, "Of course, he was my best friend." However, his mind was somewhere else, at some other time in the past.

_Eric's lips trembled. His breathing came in short, irregular gasps, "You – you…what?"_

_Tim gave him a lop-sided grin, "I said…" He moved closer backing the other up man against a wall, staring at him somewhat seductively, "That you being sexy must be illegal." _

_Eric coughed out a nervous laugh as a crimson flush spread up from under his collar. "Oh…that's what…wow…you-you think so? Wow." His words fumbled out of his mouth rapidly, but Tim stared at him with an amused smile while he moved closer. _

_He captured Eric's lips with his own._

**FIN.**


	17. Q is for Quiet

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Quiet**

Q is for Quiet

* * *

Tim leaned against the window while he stared into the lab.

Eric was leaning against a table.

Tim studied him, memorizing every little aspect of him. How his fingers thumbed through the papers before him; how, when he reads, he puts a finger to his lips as he gently taps against them. How when he's frustrated, he would scowl or how he would pinch his eyebrows when he was doubtful. How his eyebrows went up when he was excited or how he would pouch his lips out in deep concentration.

Watching Eric was enthralling.

Quietly, he entered, Eric not noticing him. He went behind and captured Eric within his arms. Surprised, Eric squirmed quietly until he managed to recognize him – "Ah, Tim!"

"Shh…" Tim whispered, "No talking." And Eric tried not to make a sound as Tim kissed his neck and worked one calloused hand under his shirt, "…just feel."

**FIN.**


	18. R is for Return

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Return**

R is for Return

* * *

It had been a long time since he had left, but Tim had finally decided to return to Miami. He had been residing for the past few years in New York, helping the CSI team there with their work. But deep within him, Tim had missed the family he had left behind. Had missed his old team and he had especially missed Eric.

No matter how much time had passed, Tim couldn't forget the real reason for his departure from Miami - Eric was a straight man and would never love someone of the same sex. So it was better to run than face that fact.

He stood before the Miami-Dade CSI Crime Lab building, staring at the tall building in awe.

"It's been a long time Tim..."

The voice startled him, he turned around and froze.

"Hello Eric..."

And then he was being pulled closer, into a deep kiss.

**FIN.**


	19. S is for Sick

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Sick**

S is for Sick

* * *

Tim walked into the kitchen to find a very pale looking Eric standing in front of the stove, trying not to cough. "What do you think you're doing?"

Eric yawned tiredly before continuing, "Cooking food."

"But you should be in bed!"

"I was hungry..." Eric stated hoarsely after another coughing fit.

Tim sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Eric, if you're hungry, I'm quite capable of making you something. You should only be resting."

Dizziness swept Eric as he held onto the stove, Tim noticed and moved to stand behind him and steady him. Gently, Tim lifted a hand to Eric's forehead and grew even more concerned, "You're running a fever." He whispered. "Eric, you should be in bed."

"But..."

Tim ignored him and guided Eric toward the bedroom. "Eric, trust me."

A tired and sick Eric resigned himself to his fate and let himself be led.

**FIN.**


	20. T is for Thinking

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Thinking**

T is for Thinking

* * *

Inside the airport terminals Eric was sitting in a seat looking rather disturbed. Slowly, Tim approaches him, carrying two cups of coffee.

Gently, he nudges Eric's foot with his own until Eric noticed him and handed him a cup. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked with concerned eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

Eric looked away, embarrassed. "Uh, sorry. It's not that big a deal. It's just, well, my mind was wandering."

Tim sat next to him. "Eric, it's understandable; leaving your previous life for a new one – a place totally unknown to you. It is a big deal, its okay to be scared."

Eric squirmed slightly as he slowly looked at Tim. "I know..."

Tim smiled, "Just relax." Eric slowly smiled as he continued, "I'm with you always." And with that he faded away as if never being there.

Eric stared at the empty seat and smiled softly, "Thanks Tim."

**FIN.**


	21. U is for U & Me

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**U & Me**

U is for U & Me

* * *

Eric glanced at Horatio and Natalia, watching how they held hands, gave each other smiles – how they loved one another. He was standing next to Tim.

"I envy them," Eric said quietly as he walked away to stand by a window.

Tim followed him a few seconds later, standing before him; he was close enough to touch but not doing so. "Eric..." He paused, "You deserve better than me - a pretty girl..."

Eric tried to hold back the tears as he shook his head, "But I want you..."

Tim studied him; there was no real reason, really to hide or deny what they felt for one another ever since they'd met. Tim mentally let go of society's norms or what other people would say as he moved closer to Eric.

"And I want you." he whispered just before he captured Eric's lips with his own.

It felt so right.

**FIN.  
**


	22. V is for Vday

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**V-day**

V is for V-day

* * *

"_You're_ the secret admirer?"

Eric glared from where he sat on the sofa. "Do you have to say it so loud?"

Natalia stared silently, but she only lasted a few seconds before she burst out laughing. Eric watched on indignantly, "It _isn't_ funny."

Natalia, who was clutching at her sides, just shook her head, "Oh man, you really got it bad for Tim, don't you?"

"It was just a little card for the holiday!" he stammered out. "That's all."

She tried to calm herself, but her mouth twitched. "You're in love, Eric." Natalia explained patiently and quietly.

There was a pause.

"…_am_ not!"

Natalia grinned, "Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

Natalia sighed as she stood to leave, "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt you know..." And with that she exited the break room. Eric stared after her as he rethought his feelings.

"Oh my god," he said finally. "Nat's right."

**FIN.**


	23. W is for Wrong

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Wrong**

W is for Wrong

* * *

Tim had to admit, Natalia did make an excellent girlfriend.

She was a good person, was great in her work, and was excellent for moral support. If you were down, Natalia was the best person to cheer you up and she was beautiful. But above all, she was good for Calleigh. She made Calleigh smile and laugh easily, made her feel safe, more confident than she ever was. Bottom line, Natalia made Calleigh happy.

Tim also had to admit that Eric had been right all along about Natalia. Ever since the mole incident, he wasn't so sure, but everyone deserved second chances he thought, echoing Eric's words from before.

Tim walked up to his lover, who wrapped his arms around him. "Okay Eric, you win. I was wrong about Nat."

Eric smiled and pulled Tim closer to him; he kissed the side of neck as he whispered, "Told you so..."

**FIN.**


	24. X is for Xander

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Xander**

X is for Xander

* * *

"Come on Papa Eric, it's time to hold Xander."

Eric quickly started to protest, "Tim, I don't know anything about babies," but found himself holding Tim's son.

Tim laughed, his eyes twinkling. "You'll learn." He glanced at his son; he was so innocent, so pure, so trusting. A year ago his ex-wife, Calleigh, died in a crime scene. He missed her but knew he has a part of her in their son. "He looks like Calleigh, don't you think?"

Eric studied Xander, "Of course, Eric." He paused, "Do you think this is right?"

Tim glanced at Eric. He couldn't believe how much things had changed for them; he was a widower with a child but found support and love from someone he never expected. He went behind Eric wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Yes, Eric. This is perfect." He held his two loves close to him, "We're a family."

**FIN.**


	25. Y is for Yes

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Yes**

Y is for Yes

* * *

"I want to spend eternity with you."

Eric blinked as his eyebrows went up, startled. "Um, what…" But he trailed off as Tim dropped to one knee.

"Marry me?"

Eric focused his gaze on the man before him. He searched his face for any signs of a prank but there wasn't a trace of one – he looked completely serious. "Are you proposing to me?" he questioned in disbelief.

Tim reached out for his hand, "What does it look like?" He really couldn't be more eloquent than that.

Eric stood dumbfounded at what was happening as his eyes skipped around the room; left, right, anywhere but at Tim's eyes. To calm himself, he closed his eyes briefly and took in a deep breath. Gently, he squeezed the hand that was still holding his. "Yes."

Tim broke into a wide smile as he stood and captured Eric's lips in a deep kiss.

**FIN.**


	26. Z is for Zombie

_I'm everything I am  
because you loved me_  
- 'Because You Love Me' by Celine Dion

**ABCs of Love  
**

* * *

**Zombie**

Z is for Zombie

* * *

Speed was terribly devoted to his work.

When he researched, examined and hunted down the truth to each case that was given to him, he did so like there was no tomorrow. Nothing would stop him, not even the factor of needing to sleep.

As a result of his actions, he would resemble a walking zombie for days – tired, barely responsive to anyone and sometimes angry – almost dead to the world around him. Everyone did their best to avoid him when he was in that state, than rather face his wrath. Everyone but one that is; Eric would always be near with a watchful eye.

No matter how Tim was – angry or tired, sad or happy – he would never leave him alone. Eric took it upon himself to watch over him, whether or not it was something that Tim wanted.

So wherever zombie Tim went, Eric was there to follow.

**FIN.**

**The End**


End file.
